Story 1: Reunited
by bobbiejod
Summary: Takes place Harry's third year. His parents are alive and come to save him form the Dursley's, along with Sirius. Read story to fing out more.
1. Stunned

**STORY 1: REUNITED**

Chapter 1: Stunned

Anyone who looked outside on Privet Drive would think that they were seeing things. A stag and a dog sat staring at number 4. Suddenly, a woman appeared and a few seconds later two men were standing where the dog and stag had been.

"So you got him out all right." The woman told the man beside her. "We need to get him out of that house."

"I know. Those nasty muggles-"

"Come on." The other man said. "Let's just get this over with. They're looking for me."

"Wait. What's that?" the woman pointed up at the sky and they all saw a dark shadow drifting away.

"It looks like someone's been inflated."

"Someone's coming out of the house!" they all crouched behind a large bush.

"You put her right!" someone bellowed.

"She deserved what she got. Keep away from me!"

"You can't use magic at home. You have nowhere to go."

"Anywhere is better than here." A boy came out of the house dragging a small trunk and an owl's cage.

"Stun him." The woman said. "It'll be easier to take him if he doesn't put up a fight."

One of the men stood up and pointed their wand at the boy. A few seconds later, the boy fell to the ground and they went to him. The woman brushed the jet-black hair out of his eyes and fixed the crooked glasses.

"He looks just like you." She smiled at the man that stood closest to her. "Except for the scar."

"He has some of your qualities, too."

"Can we examine him later?" the other man told them. "They probably have spies all over this neighborhood. Let's go before someone recognizes me from the muggle news."

"All right. We're going." They picked up the boy and a few seconds later, they were gone.

Harry awoke and everything was blurry. Somebody had removed his glasses. He slowly sat up and tried to see where he was.

"Here." Someone handed him his glasses. He slid them on and saw three people crowded around him. He recognized the one right away. He had been on the news.

"Y-You're that murderer." Harry backed away on the uncomfortable bed.

"He's not a murderer." The other man said. "He was set up."

"What-" Harry suddenly stopped and looked at them all. One of the males had dark hair like his, glasses like him. The woman had red hair, and eyes like his.

"M-Mum? D-Dad?" they smiled and nodded. "But it can't be. You're dead."

"It's a long story, and we promise we'll tell you, but you should eat. We were able to get some soup."

"What is this place?" Harry looked around at the dark room that seemed to sway with the wind.

"It's called the Shrieking Shack. It's in Hogsmeade Village. Go down those stairs and they'll lead you to a tunnel that will lead you out onto the Hogwarts grounds. A small opening that the whomping willow is covering."


	2. Revelations

**STORY 1: REUNITED**

Chapter 1: Stunned

Anyone who looked outside on Privet Drive would think that they were seeing things. A stag and a dog sat staring at number 4. Suddenly, a woman appeared and a few seconds later two men were standing where the dog and stag had been.

"So you got him out all right." The woman told the man beside her. "We need to get him out of that house."

"I know. Those nasty muggles-"

"Come on." The other man said. "Let's just get this over with. They're looking for me."

"Wait. What's that?" the woman pointed up at the sky and they all saw a dark shadow drifting away.

"It looks like someone's been inflated."

"Someone's coming out of the house!" they all crouched behind a large bush.

"You put her right!" someone bellowed.

"She deserved what she got. Keep away from me!"

"You can't use magic at home. You have nowhere to go."

"Anywhere is better than here." A boy came out of the house dragging a small trunk and an owl's cage.

"Stun him." The woman said. "It'll be easier to take him if he doesn't put up a fight."

One of the men stood up and pointed their wand at the boy. A few seconds later, the boy fell to the ground and they went to him. The woman brushed the jet-black hair out of his eyes and fixed the crooked glasses.

"He looks just like you." She smiled at the man that stood closest to her. "Except for the scar."

"He has some of your qualities, too."

"Can we examine him later?" the other man told them. "They probably have spies all over this neighborhood. Let's go before someone recognizes me from the muggle news."

"All right. We're going." They picked up the boy and a few seconds later, they were gone.

Harry awoke and everything was blurry. Somebody had removed his glasses. He slowly sat up and tried to see where he was.

"Here." Someone handed him his glasses. He slid them on and saw three people crowded around him. He recognized the one right away. He had been on the news.

"Y-You're that murderer." Harry backed away on the uncomfortable bed.

"He's not a murderer." The other man said. "He was set up."

"What-" Harry suddenly stopped and looked at them all. One of the males had dark hair like his, glasses like him. The woman had red hair, and eyes like his.

"M-Mum? D-Dad?" they smiled and nodded. "But it can't be. You're dead."

"It's a long story, and we promise we'll tell you, but you should eat. We were able to get some soup."

"What is this place?" Harry looked around at the dark room that seemed to sway with the wind.

"It's called the Shrieking Shack. It's in Hogsmeade Village. Go down those stairs and they'll lead you to a tunnel that will lead you out onto the Hogwarts grounds. A small opening that the whomping willow is covering."

Chapter 2: Revelations

The Weasley's sat at a table in the Leaky Cauldron, not really feeling like eating the soup that Tom, the innkeeper had brought out to them. The door to the tavern opened and Cornelius Fudge stepped in and stopped by their table.

"It's not good news, I'm afraid." He told them. "We located the aunt and she was punctured and her memory modified. But there was no sign of Harry or his things. His uncle said he had all his school things with him when he ran away."

"So what are you planning to do?" Arthur asked.

"Put up posters. Asking for any information to his whereabouts."

"But he'll be found, won't he?" Hermione asked as she came back with drinks for everyone.

"Of course he will." Fudge told her. "It's only a matter of time before he's back at Hogwarts with all of you."

"If you guys aren't going to eat anymore, you should get up to your rooms." Mrs. Weasley told them. "We have an early start tomorrow."

They all got up from the table and walked up the stairs. But they didn't go to their rooms. They sat at the top of the stairs and listened to what was said downstairs.

"Do you think that Sirius Black could've found him?" Molly asked.

"We're really not sure, Molly." Fudge said. "But if he did, I'm afraid that he could be in danger."

"But you'll find him, right?"

"Hopefully. And I hope it's not too late."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked.

"Let's go to our room." Fred told them. They all followed them to their room and sat down on the beds.

"We heard mum and dad talking a few days ago. About Sirius Black and Harry's parents."

"What does one have to do with the other?" Ron asked.

"Sirius Black was best friends with Harry's dad when they were in school. They were also friends with a man named Peter Pettigrew." George said.

"I've heard that name." Ron said.

"He was blown up in a street full of muggles." Fred told them. "Sirius Black killed him after Peter Pettigrew cornered him in a street full of muggles after Black betrayed Harry's parents."

"How'd he betray them?" Hermione asked.

"Harry's parents were marked for death by Lord Voldemort." George said. "So they did this complex spell called the Secret-keeper spell. By doing the spell, Voldemort would be able to find them only if their secret-keeper told him. James Potter chose Sirius Black as their secret-keeper because he was his best friend."

"But Mr. Potter didn't know that Sirius Black was Lord Voldemort's spy. Once the Potter's told Sirius where they were staying, he told Voldemort."

"And Pettigrew found out what he'd done?" Ron asked.

"He tried to duel with him, but he was never any good at anything so he was blown up. The biggest part of him that they found was his finger."

"Your parents think that Black could have Harry." Hermione mumbled. "He's not safe!"

"We don't know that he's with him." Ginny said. "Maybe he's hiding somewhere because he thinks he's in trouble with the ministry. This is his second offense using magic at home."

"Maybe. I just hope he's found soon." They all nodded as they snuck off to their rooms finally.


	3. I'll trust you For now

**AN:** I would just like to thank everyone who has been sending me reviews. I appreciate all your feedback. Here's the next chapter. I hope you all like how I explained their absence from Harry's life. And I would just like to address a few things that people have wrote me. Some people have a problem with the short chapters. I told you all when I started that they were probably going to be really short because this was one of my very first stories that I had written. And secondly, I know that the secret-keeper spell is called Fidelius. I just figured that Fred and George wouldn't remember the proper name for it. And I know that it's not very likely that Fred or George would say Voldemort, or that no one would flinch. But I was getting tired of writing you-know-who over and over again. I hope that everyone continues to read this story and send me helpful reviews.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any fo the Harry Potter characters. They all velong to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling.

Chapter 3: I'll trust you…For now

James, Lily, and Sirius looked towards the room where Harry had disappeared into after he had eaten supper and they had told him what had happened to them.

"He's been in there for a long time." Lily said. "Do you think we should check on him?"

"Give him a little longer." James told her. "He just found out that we've been alive this whole time."

"He's probably a bit angry at all of us." Sirius told them. "At me because nobody told him he had a godfather. And at you two for making him stay at your sister's house, Lily. Not that you had a choice, really."

"I guess you're right." Lily sighed. "But we've been away from him for so long. I just want to tell him that everything will be ok now."

"We don't know that, Lily." James told her. "For right now, all we can do is assure him that he's safe with us."

"It won't be easy to convince him of that."

"Harry," Sirius spotted him standing in the doorway.

"I'm not sure if I believe everything that you told me." He told them.

"We knew you'd have questions," Lily gestured for him to come in and he sat down a few spaces away from all of them. "Now what don't you understand?"

"If you were only in that place for a few minutes, then why is it twelve years later?"

"After the moment when everyone thought that we had died, we ended up in a place that was very bright and very dark at the same time." James told him. "This angel-like person gave us a choice on what we wanted to do. If we went toward 

the bright light, we would be going back to you. If we went toward the dark, then we would be leaving you forever."

"To us, it was only a few minutes. Because the choice was obvious to us." Lily told him. "But in that place, time slowed down, while it sped up here. And by the time we were out of that place, you were thirteen and Sirius was in Azkaban."

"Believe me, I didn't trust them at first either." Sirius told Harry.

"We had to get Sirius out of Azkaban before we came for you." James said. "And people couldn't know for fear of Peter knowing that we were back in case he decided to run."

"And you really believe that my best friend's rat is this Peter?" Harry looked at them. "Are you sure?"

"Sirius showed us the clipping from the Daily Prophet of the Weasley family in Egypt. With Scabbers perched on your friend's shoulder. It's definitely him."

"So?" Lily looked at him.

"I'll believe you for now. But don't make me regret it." Harry told them.

"And you'll go along with everything?" James looked at him. "You can't go anywhere unless we know about it."

"What about my schooling?"

"We'll find out what all you were supposed to learn this year, and we'll teach you ourselves." Lily told him. "We'll get all your books and equipment and ingredients you'll need and you'll learn here."

"And my friends?"

"You can write to them. But tell us before you send them letters so we can tell you if it's safe or not."

"I'm guessing quidditch is out."

"Maybe we can work it out so you can see the games."

"And if I have questions about anything, you'll answer them truthfully and honestly?"

"Yes." Lily stated firmly. "We promise."

"Ok. I'm going back to my room now." He left them alone again and they looked at each other.

"Well," Sirius looked at them. "It's a start."

It was well past midnight when the others decided to go to bed. They had spent the day cleaning out two other rooms so they were livable in. They passed the room where Harry was and saw him still awake. Sirius went to his room as Lily and James walked into Harry's room.

"You should be asleep." Lily told him. "It's been a tiring day after what all you found out."

"I'm afraid to go to sleep."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid that when I wake up, you'll be gone, and I'll be back at the Dursley's."

"We'll be here tomorrow, the next day, the day after that, and all the days it takes for us to prove Sirius' innocence." James told him.

"And there's no way that you're going back to my dreadful sister's house ever again." Lily assured him."

"Ok." Harry lay down and they covered him and walked out of the room as Harry smiled after them.

**AN:** Well, there's chapter three. I hope you like how I explained why they were gone for Harry's childhood. I was trying to be creative at the time that I wrote this. I hope I succeeded in that. Please send me some reviews.


	4. Mother & Son Talk

**AN:** Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story and has been giving me such great reviews. I just want to apologize again for such short chapters because a few of you have been complaining about the length of them. Once again, they are short because this was my first stab at a Harry Potter fic, so bare with me. And someone also commented that Harry didn't seem too happy that his parents were alive in the last chapter. Just think about this for a minute. If one of your friends or relatives who had passed away suddenly showed up on your doorstep one day, would you belive that it was really them even if they had a very convincing story? I know I wouldn't. That's kind of how Harry feels seeing his parents for the first time. But I promise that they will eventually gain their trust. Keep a look out in the upcoming chapters. And by the way, Harry and Ginny will hook up in this story. Just not until one of the last few chapters.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling.

Chapter 4: Mother & Son Talk

The next morning, Harry awoke to the smell of something good cooking. He slowly sat up as he heard a lot of noise coming from the front room. He opened 

the door to his room and walked down the narrow hallway and into what would soon be the kitchen. As he walked in, he saw his dad and Sirius were levitating objects out of the way and his mom was making something over a fire she had conjured in the corner.

"He's awake."Sirius saw him come in.

"Sorry. Did we wake you?" James looked at him.

"No." he sat at the table that they had fixed and put in the corner. "What are you making?"

"Your mom calls it breakfast burritos. Says it's a popular muggle food."

"I've heard of it. Never had it, though."

"It's ready." Lily brought it over to the table along with some toast and orange juice. "It's not as good as the Hogwarts feast, but it'll have to do."

"It's fine. I've had worse." Harry said as James and Sirius came over as well.

"We'll be leaving for awhile today so we can try to get you your school supplies." James told him. "I'm not sure how long it will take, but your mom will stay here with you."

"Ok." Harry said as they started to eat.

Almost an hour later, Harry helped his mom clean off the table as James and Sirius left the house, Harry watching them go down the dirt drive from one of the windows.

"How will they stay hidden?" he looked at his mom.

"Don't worry. They'll disguise themselves well."

"How'd you guys find this place?"

"This building is called the Shrieking Shack and it's in Hogsmeade Village, not far from Hogwarts. Your dad and Sirius used to hide out here every month when they were at school."

"Why?"

"One of their friends, his name was Remus Lupin, was a werewolf. He'd transform every month at the full moon. They learned to be animagi, to turn into an animal at will, and stay with him until the full moon passed."

"But he was a wizard?"

"He got bitten when he was younger and there was no antidote at the time. So every month at the full moon, he turns into a werewolf."

"Is he still around?"

"Somewhere. We haven't kept up with him."

"And he doesn't know you're alive."

"No. You're the only one who knows. Other than Sirius."

"This is just weird, though."

"Us being alive?"

"And that you're so different from her."

"You mean Petunia."

"Yeah. You're so nice. And she's so…"

"Evil?"

"Yeah."

"We got along great when we were younger. Until the day that I got accepted to Hogwarts. Then she started calling me a freak all the time."

"That's what they call me. I don't like any of them."

"Wait. What's that?" they listened and heard a tapping at the window. Suddenly, a snowy owl flew in and landed in front of Harry.

"Don't worry. It's just my owl, Hedwig."

"When'd you get an owl?"

"Before I started Hogwarts. Hagrid got me her for my birthday."

"Hagrid's still at Hogwarts?"

"Yep." Harry stroked Hedwig's feathers. "Can I write to my friends? To let them know that I'm ok?"

"I suppose. But don't let them know where you are. Just that you're safe."

"All right." He retrieved some spare parchment, a quill, and some ink from his trunk and sat at the table to start writing the letters to Ron and Hermione.

**AN:** Well, there's another chapter. Sorry again about the length. As always, please R & R.


	5. Not The Same

**AN:** Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story and reviewing it. They have been so great. So here is another chapter. Sorry it's so short. But i wanted one chapter to show how everyone at the school is dealing with Harry's disappearance. There will be a few more chapters like this, don't worry. Someone aked if Remus lupin would be in this story. The answer is yes, but not till almost the very end for a showdown in the Shrieking Shack. So enjoy the chapter and review.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling.

Chapter 5: Not The Same

The Start Of Term feast was a subdued event; especially for all the Gryffindors. Ron and Hermione barely ate anything, and it wasn't long before Dumbledore made the announcements.

"And finally, tonight, many of you may notice that one of us is not here with us." The other three house tables glanced briefly at the Gryffindor table and the vacant spot by Ron where Harry should've been sitting. "Harry Potter turned up missing a few days ago after he left his relatives' house. The ministry hasn't come up with any information about where he might be, but I don't want any of you to worry. Harry will be back among us soon."

Dumbledore dismissed them and Ron and Hermione followed the queue of students out of the Great Hall and to the Grand Staircase. A group of Slytherins passed them and they laughed as they pointed at them.

"They say one thing and I swear-"

"Don't." Hermione told him. "That's exactly what they want."

"Right." They followed the rest of the Gryffindors up to the seventh floor, through the portrait hole, and to their separate dormitories.

The next morning, Ron and Hermione went down to the Great Hall for some breakfast. They sat with Neville, Seamus, and Dean and sighed. As they finished breakfast, the morning post arrived.

"Hedwig!" Hermione exclaimed and Ron looked up in time to see the snowy owl land in front of them. "There's letters for each of us."

They pulled them off her leg and read.

Ron,

I just wanted to tell you that I'm safe. I can't tell you my whereabouts, but I'll be able to write to you when I know it's safe. You can write me back and tell me what all is happening at the school.

Don't Worry.

Harry

"We have to tell McGonagall." Hermione said. They got up from the table and hurried up to the staff table. "Professor, we just got letters from Harry."

"Let me see them, Miss Granger." They handed them to her and she read through them. "It doesn't give us much to go on. For now, write back to him. Maybe he'll give us some kind of clue in one of his letters."

"Yes, Professor." They went back to the table and wrote back to Harry before they had to get to their first classes.

"He has to be nearby, right?" Ron asked.

"Maybe. I'm sure he's safe. Or he wouldn't be able to send us letters."

"I guess." They started up the Grand Staircase.

**AN:** So there's another chapter. Hope you liked it. Once again, sorry that it's so short. Don't forget to R&R.


	6. Lessons

Reunited

**STORY 1: REUNITED**

Chapter 1: Stunned

Anyone who looked outside on Privet Drive would think that they were seeing things. A stag and a dog sat staring at number 4. Suddenly, a woman appeared and a few seconds later two men were standing where the dog and stag had been.

"So you got him out all right." The woman told the man beside her. "We need to get him out of that house."

"I know. Those nasty muggles-"

"Come on." The other man said. "Let's just get this over with. They're looking for me."

"Wait. What's that?" the woman pointed up at the sky and they all saw a dark shadow drifting away.

"It looks like someone's been inflated."

"Someone's coming out of the house!" they all crouched behind a large bush.

"You put her right!" someone bellowed.

"She deserved what she got. Keep away from me!"

"You can't use magic at home. You have nowhere to go."

"Anywhere is better than here." A boy came out of the house dragging a small trunk and an owl's cage.

"Stun him." The woman said. "It'll be easier to take him if he doesn't put up a fight."

One of the men stood up and pointed their wand at the boy. A few seconds later, the boy fell to the ground and they went to him. The woman brushed the jet-black hair out of his eyes and fixed the crooked glasses.

"He looks just like you." She smiled at the man that stood closest to her. "Except for the scar."

"He has some of your qualities, too."

"Can we examine him later?" the other man told them. "They probably have spies all over this neighborhood. Let's go before someone recognizes me from the muggle news."

"All right. We're going." They picked up the boy and a few seconds later, they were gone.

Harry awoke and everything was blurry. Somebody had removed his glasses. He slowly sat up and tried to see where he was.

"Here." Someone handed him his glasses. He slid them on and saw three people crowded around him. He recognized the one right away. He had been on the news.

"Y-You're that murderer." Harry backed away on the uncomfortable bed.

"He's not a murderer." The other man said. "He was set up."

"What-" Harry suddenly stopped and looked at them all. One of the males had dark hair like his, glasses like him. The woman had red hair, and eyes like his.

"M-Mum? D-Dad?" they smiled and nodded. "But it can't be. You're dead."

"It's a long story, and we promise we'll tell you, but you should eat. We were able to get some soup."

"What is this place?" Harry looked around at the dark room that seemed to sway with the wind.

"It's called the Shrieking Shack. It's in Hogsmeade Village. Go down those stairs and they'll lead you to a tunnel that will lead you out onto the Hogwarts grounds. A small opening that the whomping willow is covering."

Chapter 2: Revelations

The Weasley's sat at a table in the Leaky Cauldron, not really feeling like eating the soup that Tom, the innkeeper had brought out to them. The door to the tavern opened and Cornelius Fudge stepped in and stopped by their table.

"It's not good news, I'm afraid." He told them. "We located the aunt and she was punctured and her memory modified. But there was no sign of Harry or his things. His uncle said he had all his school things with him when he ran away."

"So what are you planning to do?" Arthur asked.

"Put up posters. Asking for any information to his whereabouts."

"But he'll be found, won't he?" Hermione asked as she came back with drinks for everyone.

"Of course he will." Fudge told her. "It's only a matter of time before he's back at Hogwarts with all of you."

"If you guys aren't going to eat anymore, you should get up to your rooms." Mrs. Weasley told them. "We have an early start tomorrow."

They all got up from the table and walked up the stairs. But they didn't go to their rooms. They sat at the top of the stairs and listened to what was said downstairs.

"Do you think that Sirius Black could've found him?" Molly asked.

"We're really not sure, Molly." Fudge said. "But if he did, I'm afraid that he could be in danger."

"But you'll find him, right?"

"Hopefully. And I hope it's not too late."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked.

"Let's go to our room." Fred told them. They all followed them to their room and sat down on the beds.

"We heard mum and dad talking a few days ago. About Sirius Black and Harry's parents."

"What does one have to do with the other?" Ron asked.

"Sirius Black was best friends with Harry's dad when they were in school. They were also friends with a man named Peter Pettigrew." George said.

"I've heard that name." Ron said.

"He was blown up in a street full of muggles." Fred told them. "Sirius Black killed him after Peter Pettigrew cornered him in a street full of muggles after Black betrayed Harry's parents."

"How'd he betray them?" Hermione asked.

"Harry's parents were marked for death by Lord Voldemort." George said. "So they did this complex spell called the Secret-keeper spell. By doing the spell, Voldemort would be able to find them only if their secret-keeper told him. James Potter chose Sirius Black as their secret-keeper because he was his best friend."

"But Mr. Potter didn't know that Sirius Black was Lord Voldemort's spy. Once the Potter's told Sirius where they were staying, he told Voldemort."

"And Pettigrew found out what he'd done?" Ron asked.

"He tried to duel with him, but he was never any good at anything so he was blown up. The biggest part of him that they found was his finger."

"Your parents think that Black could have Harry." Hermione mumbled. "He's not safe!"

"We don't know that he's with him." Ginny said. "Maybe he's hiding somewhere because he thinks he's in trouble with the ministry. This is his second offense using magic at home."

"Maybe. I just hope he's found soon." They all nodded as they snuck off to their rooms finally.

Chapter 3: I'll trust you…For now

James, Lily, and Sirius looked towards the room where Harry had disappeared into after he had eaten supper and they had told him what had happened to them.

"He's been in there for a long time." Lily said. "Do you think we should check on him?"

"Give him a little longer." James told her. "He just found out that we've been alive this whole time."

"He's probably a bit angry at all of us." Sirius told them. "At me because nobody told him he had a godfather. And at you two for making him stay at your sister's house, Lily. Not that you had a choice, really."

"I guess you're right." Lily sighed. "But we've been away from him for so long. I just want to tell him that everything will be ok now."

"We don't know that, Lily." James told her. "For right now, all we can do is assure him that he's safe with us."

"It won't be easy to convince him of that."

"Harry," Sirius spotted him standing in the doorway.

"I'm not sure if I believe everything that you told me." He told them.

"We knew you'd have questions," Lily gestured for him to come in and he sat down a few spaces away from all of them. "Now what don't you understand?"

"If you were only in that place for a few minutes, then why is it twelve years later?"

"After the moment when everyone thought that we had died, we ended up in a place that was very bright and very dark at the same time." James told him. "This angel-like person gave us a choice on what we wanted to do. If we went toward the bright light, we would be going back to you. If we went toward the dark, then we would be leaving you forever."

"To us, it was only a few minutes. Because the choice was obvious to us." Lily told him. "But in that place, time slowed down, while it sped up here. And by the time we were out of that place, you were thirteen and Sirius was in Azkaban."

"Believe me, I didn't trust them at first either." Sirius told Harry.

"We had to get Sirius out of Azkaban before we came for you." James said. "And people couldn't know for fear of Peter knowing that we were back in case he decided to run."

"And you really believe that my best friend's rat is this Peter?" Harry looked at them. "Are you sure?"

"Sirius showed us the clipping from the Daily Prophet of the Weasley family in Egypt. With Scabbers perched on your friend's shoulder. It's definitely him."

"So?" Lily looked at him.

"I'll believe you for now. But don't make me regret it." Harry told them.

"And you'll go along with everything?" James looked at him. "You can't go anywhere unless we know about it."

"What about my schooling?"

"We'll find out what all you were supposed to learn this year, and we'll teach you ourselves." Lily told him. "We'll get all your books and equipment and ingredients you'll need and you'll learn here."

"And my friends?"

"You can write to them. But tell us before you send them letters so we can tell you if it's safe or not."

"I'm guessing quidditch is out."

"Maybe we can work it out so you can see the games."

"And if I have questions about anything, you'll answer them truthfully and honestly?"

"Yes." Lily stated firmly. "We promise."

"Ok. I'm going back to my room now." He left them alone again and they looked at each other.

"Well," Sirius looked at them. "It's a start."

It was well past midnight when the others decided to go to bed. They had spent the day cleaning out two other rooms so they were livable in. They passed the room where Harry was and saw him still awake. Sirius went to his room as Lily and James walked into Harry's room.

"You should be asleep." Lily told him. "It's been a tiring day after what all you found out."

"I'm afraid to go to sleep."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid that when I wake up, you'll be gone, and I'll be back at the Dursley's."

"We'll be here tomorrow, the next day, the day after that, and all the days it takes for us to prove Sirius' innocence." James told him.

"And there's no way that you're going back to my dreadful sister's house ever again." Lily assured him."

"Ok." Harry lay down and they covered him and walked out of the room as Harry smiled after them.

Chapter 4: Mother & Son Talk

The next morning, Harry awoke to the smell of something good cooking. He slowly sat up as he heard a lot of noise coming from the front room. He opened the door to his room and walked down the narrow hallway and into what would soon be the kitchen. As he walked in, he saw his dad and Sirius were levitating objects out of the way and his mom was making something over a fire she had conjured in the corner.

"He's awake."Sirius saw him come in.

"Sorry. Did we wake you?" James looked at him.

"No." he sat at the table that they had fixed and put in the corner. "What are you making?"

"Your mom calls it breakfast burritos. Says it's a popular muggle food."

"I've heard of it. Never had it, though."

"It's ready." Lily brought it over to the table along with some toast and orange juice. "It's not as good as the Hogwarts feast, but it'll have to do."

"It's fine. I've had worse." Harry said as James and Sirius came over as well.

"We'll be leaving for awhile today so we can try to get you your school supplies." James told him. "I'm not sure how long it will take, but your mom will stay here with you."

"Ok." Harry said as they started to eat.

Almost an hour later, Harry helped his mom clean off the table as James and Sirius left the house, Harry watching them go down the dirt drive from one of the windows.

"How will they stay hidden?" he looked at his mom.

"Don't worry. They'll disguise themselves well."

"How'd you guys find this place?"

"This building is called the Shrieking Shack and it's in Hogsmeade Village, not far from Hogwarts. Your dad and Sirius used to hide out here every month when they were at school."

"Why?"

"One of their friends, his name was Remus Lupin, was a werewolf. He'd transform every month at the full moon. They learned to be animagi, to turn into an animal at will, and stay with him until the full moon passed."

"But he was a wizard?"

"He got bitten when he was younger and there was no antidote at the time. So every month at the full moon, he turns into a werewolf."

"Is he still around?"

"Somewhere. We haven't kept up with him."

"And he doesn't know you're alive."

"No. You're the only one who knows. Other than Sirius."

"This is just weird, though."

"Us being alive?"

"And that you're so different from her."

"You mean Petunia."

"Yeah. You're so nice. And she's so…"

"Evil?"

"Yeah."

"We got along great when we were younger. Until the day that I got accepted to Hogwarts. Then she started calling me a freak all the time."

"That's what they call me. I don't like any of them."

"Wait. What's that?" they listened and heard a tapping at the window. Suddenly, a snowy owl flew in and landed in front of Harry.

"Don't worry. It's just my owl, Hedwig."

"When'd you get an owl?"

"Before I started Hogwarts. Hagrid got me her for my birthday."

"Hagrid's still at Hogwarts?"

"Yep." Harry stroked Hedwig's feathers. "Can I write to my friends? To let them know that I'm ok?"

"I suppose. But don't let them know where you are. Just that you're safe."

"All right." He retrieved some spare parchment, a quill, and some ink from his trunk and sat at the table to start writing the letters to Ron and Hermione.

Chapter 5: Not The Same

The Start Of Term feast was a subdued event; especially for all the Gryffindors. Ron and Hermione barely ate anything, and it wasn't long before Dumbledore made the announcements.

"And finally, tonight, many of you may notice that one of us is not here with us." The other three house tables glanced briefly at the Gryffindor table and the vacant spot by Ron where Harry should've been sitting. "Harry Potter turned up missing a few days ago after he left his relatives' house. The ministry hasn't come up with any information about where he might be, but I don't want any of you to worry. Harry will be back among us soon."

Dumbledore dismissed them and Ron and Hermione followed the queue of students out of the Great Hall and to the Grand Staircase. A group of Slytherins passed them and they laughed as they pointed at them.

"They say one thing and I swear-"

"Don't." Hermione told him. "That's exactly what they want."

"Right." They followed the rest of the Gryffindors up to the seventh floor, through the portrait hole, and to their separate dormitories.

The next morning, Ron and Hermione went down to the Great Hall for some breakfast. They sat with Neville, Seamus, and Dean and sighed. As they finished breakfast, the morning post arrived.

"Hedwig!" Hermione exclaimed and Ron looked up in time to see the snowy owl land in front of them. "There's letters for each of us."

They pulled them off her leg and read.

Ron,

I just wanted to tell you that I'm safe. I can't tell you my whereabouts, but I'll be able to write to you when I know it's safe. You can write me back and tell me what all is happening at the school.

Don't Worry.

Harry

"We have to tell McGonagall." Hermione said. They got up from the table and hurried up to the staff table. "Professor, we just got letters from Harry."

"Let me see them, Miss Granger." They handed them to her and she read through them. "It doesn't give us much to go on. For now, write back to him. Maybe he'll give us some kind of clue in one of his letters."

"Yes, Professor." They went back to the table and wrote back to Harry before they had to get to their first classes.

"He has to be nearby, right?" Ron asked.

"Maybe. I'm sure he's safe. Or he wouldn't be able to send us letters."

"I guess." They started up the Grand Staircase.

Chapter 6: Lessons

Harry sat at the table in the kitchen area as his mom got out the books and equipment they would need for the lessons they would do that day. His dad and Sirius had returned in the middle of the night with all of Harry's things; along with a few sweets for Lily and Harry that they were able to get.

"Ok. Which subject should we start with?" Lily sat across from him. Which do you like best?"

"I guess Defense Against the Dark Arts. Mostly because we get a new teacher every year. Dumbledore says the position is cursed."

"We'll start with Defense Against the Dark Arts, then try to do one of the new subjects after lunch."

"Sure."

"Ok. First chapter is… Boggarts. Interesting creatures."

"And a boggart is?"

"They're shape-shifters basically. They take the form of what a particular person fears. They hide in dark places like wardrobes, cracks in the wall, or a grandfather clock, for instance."

"So if I came into contact with one, it'd turn into Lord Voldemort?"

"If that's what you truly fear above all else."

"You didn't flinch." Harry pointed out.

"What?"

"When I said Voldemort's name, you didn't flinch."

"Going into hiding from him with you had made your father and me a little jumpy. But I figured if our son can face him, then there's nothing to be scared of."

James could hear Lilly teaching Harry his lessons as he worked at the rickety desk in the corner of the bedroom that he and Lily were staying in. Sirius knocked briefly before he went in.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"A surprise for Harry. Hopefully, I'll have it done by Christmas."

"What is it?"

"A game. A combination of a muggle game and a wizard game." He showed him what all he had done so far. "Lily was telling me about the board games that she used to play."

"What kind of game is it?"

"A quidditch game. Like if he was playing an actual match. I want it to work so he can choose between playing as Hogwarts teams or world cup teams. And I want the game pieces to move magnetically around the board. And what happens each turn will show up in the crystal globe."

"I think we can get it done in time if we work on it together." Sirius sat down beside him. "You know, Harry seems well adjusted with all things considering."

"Yeah. I know. I can't imagine what he went through living with Lily's sister. But he hasn't really talked to us about his life yet."

"Give him time. He's still adjusting."

"I guess." He sighed as Lily came in.

"Harry's finishing up a lesson, but I made some lunch for us if you want any." She told them.

"We'll be out after we finish up this one thing." James told her and she nodded as she walked out. She walked back to the kitchen and saw Harry drinking some tea.

"What do I do after I finish the tea?" he asked.

"Transfer the tea leaves onto the saucer," he did so. "And find out what the shape means from the first few pages of the chapter."

"Divination?" Sirius came out with James.

"Yeah." Harry mumbled as Lily passed out some sandwiches to them. "Don't understand it much."

"Then why'd you sign up for it?" James asked.

"Because Ron did. I didn't know what to pick."

"I think Hedwig's here." Lily said as they all heard a loud hooting. "I think I closed all the windows."

She left to go check as Harry tried to decipher the shapes in the saucer.

"One of your friends wrote a novel." Lily placed the letters beside Harry as Hedwig flew around the room.

"It was probably Hermione." Harry said as he scanned a page in his textbook. "I think I found something."

"What does the tea leaves tell you?" Sirius asked.

"I think I got the death omen."

"Nah." James looked at the leaves. "It looks more like Sirius' animagi. Don't know what it means, though."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much." Lily told him. "Divination is a very indefinite form of magic. Don't take it too seriously."

"Speaking of animagi, could I-"

"No." Lily said firmly as she glared at James and Sirius. "Absolutely not."

"We both had to promise her that we wouldn't teach you how to be animagi." James told him.

"But-"

"No." Lily told him. "I don't want to give you an excuse for causing trouble."

"I've never needed an excuse."

"No."

"Right." Harry opened the letters from his friends, disappointed, anxious to hear about how school was going for them. "Hey. Hagrid's been made a teacher!"

"Which subject?"

"Care of Magical Creatures. But his first lesson didn't go so well. Malfoy messed it up."

"Malfoy? Lucius Malfoy's son?" James asked.

"Yeah. Draco. We hate each other."

"What happened at the lesson?" Sirius asked.

"Hagrid showed them hippogriffs. An animal that's half horse, half eagle. Hagrid said you're not supposed to offend them, but Ron heard Draco insult his, and it attacked him. Malfoy's faking a bad injury to get Hagrid fired. But Buckbeak, that's the hippogriff's name, might be executed because Lucius Malfoy found out and he's furious."

"Poor Hagrid. His first lesson, too." Lily sighed.

"What else do your friends say?" James asked.

"Not much. Neville Longbottom's forgotten the password into Gryffindor tower already. Hermione says Professor Trelawny, the divination teacher, is a right old fraud, and that McGonagall agrees with her. Snape's just as nasty as ever."

"Snape?" James and Sirius looked at him.

"Oh. Right. You went to school with him. You hated each other."

"Snivelus is a teacher?" Sirius asked.

"He teaches potions." Harry said as he read the rest of Hermione's letter. "What was your friends' name? The werewolf?"

"Remus Lupin. Why?"

"He's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Everybody loves him."

"Remus is a teacher?" James looked at the other two. "Weird."

"How about we do one more lesson and that it for today?" Lily cleared away their lunch dishes.

"Sure. How about Charms?" harry retrieved the book.

"Your father should help us. He was always good at Charms."

"I'd be happy to." All three of them took out their unregistered wands as Sirius walked out of the room.


	7. Author's Note

**AN:** Ok. I so don't know what happened when I tried to upload the last chapter. It all went wrong. It didn't even display my notes. Anyway, there's another chapter. Two day in a row. This chapter is a bit longer thatn the others, I think. Sorry to those of you who wanted Harry to be an animagi with his dad and Sirius. I figured Lily would be an overprotective mother about this. In the next chapter, you'll see Sirius trying to track pettogrew down. Don't forget to R & R.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling.


	8. LessonsReposted

**AN:** Ok. So I reposted this chapter because the last time I uploaded it, it came out all wrong. So hopefully you guys will R&R this one. I think this chapter is one of my rare long chapters. So Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling.

Chapter 6: Lessons

Harry sat at the table in the kitchen area as his mom got out the books and equipment they would need for the lessons they would do that day. His dad and Sirius had returned in the middle of the night with all of Harry's things; along with a few sweets for Lily and Harry that they were able to get.

"Ok. Which subject should we start with?" Lily sat across from him. Which do you like best?"

"I guess Defense Against the Dark Arts. Mostly because we get a new teacher every year. Dumbledore says the position is cursed."

"We'll start with Defense Against the Dark Arts, then try to do one of the new subjects after lunch."

"Sure."

"Ok. First chapter is… Boggarts. Interesting creatures."

"And a boggart is?"

"They're shape-shifters basically. They take the form of what a particular person fears. They hide in dark places like wardrobes, cracks in the wall, or a grandfather clock, for instance."

"So if I came into contact with one, it'd turn into Lord Voldemort?"

"If that's what you truly fear above all else."

"You didn't flinch." Harry pointed out.

"What?"

"When I said Voldemort's name, you didn't flinch."

"Going into hiding from him with you had made your father and me a little jumpy. But I figured if our son can face him, then there's nothing to be scared of."

James could hear Lilly teaching Harry his lessons as he worked at the rickety desk in the corner of the bedroom that he and Lily were staying in. Sirius knocked briefly before he went in.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"A surprise for Harry. Hopefully, I'll have it done by Christmas."

"What is it?"

"A game. A combination of a muggle game and a wizard game." He showed him what all he had done so far. "Lily was telling me about the board games that she used to play."

"What kind of game is it?"

"A quidditch game. Like if he was playing an actual match. I want it to work so he can choose between playing as Hogwarts teams or world cup teams. And I want the game pieces to move magnetically around the board. And what happens each turn will show up in the crystal globe."

"I think we can get it done in time if we work on it together." Sirius sat down beside him. "You know, Harry seems well adjusted with all things considering."

"Yeah. I know. I can't imagine what he went through living with Lily's sister. But he hasn't really talked to us about his life yet."

"Give him time. He's still adjusting."

"I guess." He sighed as Lily came in.

"Harry's finishing up a lesson, but I made some lunch for us if you want any." She told them.

"We'll be out after we finish up this one thing." James told her and she nodded as she walked out. She walked back to the kitchen and saw Harry drinking some tea.

"What do I do after I finish the tea?" he asked.

"Transfer the tea leaves onto the saucer," he did so. "And find out what the shape means from the first few pages of the chapter."

"Divination?" Sirius came out with James.

"Yeah." Harry mumbled as Lily passed out some sandwiches to them. "Don't understand it much."

"Then why'd you sign up for it?" James asked.

"Because Ron did. I didn't know what to pick."

"I think Hedwig's here." Lily said as they all heard a loud hooting. "I think I closed all the windows."

She left to go check as Harry tried to decipher the shapes in the saucer.

"One of your friends wrote a novel." Lily placed the letters beside Harry as Hedwig flew around the room.

"It was probably Hermione." Harry said as he scanned a page in his textbook. "I think I found something."

"What does the tea leaves tell you?" Sirius asked.

"I think I got the death omen."

"Nah." James looked at the leaves. "It looks more like Sirius' animagi. Don't know what it means, though."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much." Lily told him. "Divination is a very indefinite form of magic. Don't take it too seriously."

"Speaking of animagi, could I-"

"No." Lily said firmly as she glared at James and Sirius. "Absolutely not."

"We both had to promise her that we wouldn't teach you how to be animagi." James told him.

"But-"

"No." Lily told him. "I don't want to give you an excuse for causing trouble."

"I've never needed an excuse."

"No."

"Right." Harry opened the letters from his friends, disappointed, anxious to hear about how school was going for them. "Hey. Hagrid's been made a teacher!"

"Which subject?"

"Care of Magical Creatures. But his first lesson didn't go so well. Malfoy messed it up."

"Malfoy? Lucius Malfoy's son?" James asked.

"Yeah. Draco. We hate each other."

"What happened at the lesson?" Sirius asked.

"Hagrid showed them hippogriffs. An animal that's half horse, half eagle. Hagrid said you're not supposed to offend them, but Ron heard Draco insult his, and it attacked him. Malfoy's faking a bad injury to get Hagrid fired. But Buckbeak, that's the hippogriff's name, might be executed because Lucius Malfoy found out and he's furious."

"Poor Hagrid. His first lesson, too." Lily sighed.

"What else do your friends say?" James asked.

"Not much. Neville Longbottom's forgotten the password into Gryffindor tower already. Hermione says Professor Trelawny, the divination teacher, is a right old fraud, and that McGonagall agrees with her. Snape's just as nasty as ever."

"Snape?" James and Sirius looked at him.

"Oh. Right. You went to school with him. You hated each other."

"Snivelus is a teacher?" Sirius asked.

"He teaches potions." Harry said as he read the rest of Hermione's letter. "What was your friends' name? The werewolf?"

"Remus Lupin. Why?"

"He's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Everybody loves him."

"Remus is a teacher?" James looked at the other two. "Weird."

"How about we do one more lesson and that it for today?" Lily cleared away their lunch dishes.

"Sure. How about Charms?" harry retrieved the book.

"Your father should help us. He was always good at Charms."

"I'd be happy to." All three of them took out their unregistered wands as Sirius walked out of the room.

**AN:** So there's another chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please R&R. I will be posting the next chapter some time this week.


	9. Halloween Night

**AN:** So here's another chapter. Two days in a row. I hope yo like it. It's a real turn of events. You'll see that Dumbledore isn't what you expected. Also, I wanted to say something about the last chapter. Many of you said that I should have Harry become animagi so that he could run around with James and Sirius on the grounds. But I figured that this would be one thing that Lily would be an overprotective mom about. Anyway, R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Harry Potter Charcters. They all belong to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling.

Chapter 7: Halloween Night

Sirius left James and Lily talking in the kitchen and went to find Harry. He was in his room reading his quidditch book.

"Hey, Harry. Do you have your invisibility cloak?"

"Yeah. Why?" he looked up at him.

"It's Halloween night. Everyone will be at the feast. We can go out on the grounds for a bit; with the invisibility cloak, just in case."

"Ok." Harry retrieved it from his trunk and followed Sirius to the tunnel leading to under the Whomping Willow.

In the kitchen, James and Lily were having a heated discussion. Both of them thought they were right and refused to see the other one's side.

"We have to tell Harry," James stated. "He needs to know they're out there somewhere."

"We can't tell him until Sirius is cleared. He's just like you. Once he knows about them, he'll want to go out and find them right away."

"I wouldn't blame him if he did. We should've been able to find them by now."

"It's a lot harder when you don't use magic."

"He's going to be mad at us. Not just for this, but because we lied to him about why we were gone for most of his life."

"I don't think he'll be as mad at us as he will be at Dumbledore. He's been like a father to Harry. To find out that he betrayed him-"

"I guess this is something we'll agree to disagree about." James sighed. "I'll go and tell Harry and Sirius that supper should be ready soon."

"Ok." She went to the stove as he walked out.

"Lily!" James ran back in. "They're both gone. And so is my old invisibility cloak."

"Oh no. They went onto the grounds." Just then, they heard the trap door open and close, and hurried footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Mum! Dad!" Harry ran in. "You have to help him!"

"Calm down!" James grabbed him. "Take a deep breath. Now where is Sirius?"

"He's up at the school. It's my fault."

"Why is it your fault?"

"I told him that Ron usually left Scabbers in our dormitory whenever there was a feast."

"Say no more." James leapt up. "I'll get him and bring him back."

"Be careful, James!" Lily called after him and turned to Harry. "Don't worry. He'll find him. But why did you go onto the grounds?"

"Sirius said no one would be on the grounds because of the feast. We weren't planning on going inside. And…"

"And what?"

"I'm going stir crazy having to stay inside all the time. For the last two years, it's the closest thing to a home I've had. I miss my friends, quidditch, everything."

"Ok. I understand." She held him to her. "We should've known you'd hate being here eventually."

"I don't hate it here. I'm glad you guys took me away. But I miss everyone."

"I know."

James and Sirius transformed back into their human selves as they got into the tunnel under the Whomping Willow. James gave Sirius a hard stare as they reached the trap door into the Shrieking Shack.

"Look, I know you're mad at me-"

"This is nothing compared to Lily. And Harry-"

"I know." They reached the top of the stairs as Lily came out of Harry's room.

"There you are. It's been hours. Your supper is cold." She told them.

"Sorry. They did a search of the castle. We had to wait until it was safe." James told her.

"You're not mad?" Sirius looked at her.

"Not as much as I was before I talked to Harry."

"Where is he?"

"He fell asleep about an hour ago." She sighed. "I've decided to let you two take Harry to the quidditch match."

"Why'd you change your mind?" James asked.

"Because I see how much Harry misses it. Just make sure the invisibility cloak covers all three of you and you sit someplace where no one will be able to see you."

"Ok." Sirius smiled. "I'll talk to Harry in the morning about what happened tonight."

"So you didn't find Peter?"

"No. But I was able to plant one of the mirrors in Remus' office. When the time is right, Harry can contact him."

"At least something came out of it."

**AN:** so there's another chapter. Hope you liked it. I know I probably left you all wondering what James and Lily are talking about in the beginning of the chapter. But I'm going to have to leave you hanging for a while. But you'll find out what it's all about by the end of the story. Anyway, please R&R.


	10. Quidditch Scare

**AN:** Ok. Here's another chapter, everyone. Only one person left a review for the last chapter. I'd really like to hear from you guys about what you like and don't like about the story. And if you think that I should make any changes. So please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Harry Potter Characters. They all belong to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling.

Chapter 8: Quidditch Scare

"Harry, are you ready to go?" James came in.

"We're going now?" He looked up from his oatmeal.

"We should get there early so we can find someplace to hide before everyone comes out."

"Ok." Harry went to get his coat.

"Be careful, James." Lily told him.

"We will be." He smiled at her as he followed Harry down the trap door.

Sirius met them at the opening at the base of the Whomping Willow with the invisibility cloak and some binoculars.

"Go on, Harry." He climbed up through the opening and they followed him. James placed the invisibility cloak over the three of them and they started towards the quidditch stadium.

"Quick! Under the bleachers!" Sirius whispered and they all squeezed under the seats and waited.

"The teams are going to the locker rooms." James looked through the binoculars. "I thought the first match was Gryffindor and Slytherin. I see Gryffindor, but the other team is Hufflepuff."

"Malfoy's seeker for the Slytherin team," Harry told them. "He's probably still faking an injury so they don't have to play in the rain."

"Sounds like a Malfoy." Sirius mumbled.

"Quiet. The rest of the school is coming out." James told them and they all lay flat until they heard the announcement that the game was starting.

"Who replaced me?" Harry asked.

"It looks like a girl with red hair." James looked through the binoculars. "She moves fast."

"Let me see." Harry took the binoculars from him. "Wow. It's Ginny Weasley."

"Weasley? Ron's sister?"

"Yeah. She's the youngest and only girl. She's in her second year. She does fly good."

Sirius and James exchanged a knowing look as Harry continued to watch what was happening in the game. The game had been played for almost an hour when the most exciting thing ever to happen in a quidditch game happened.

"Why is it so quiet?" James asked, taking the binoculars back from Harry.

"Does it suddenly feel cold to you?" Sirius asked.

"Uh-oh." James looked out from the stands. "The dementors just came onto the field."

"James," he turned around and saw Harry passed out in front of Sirius.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. As soon as the dementors-"

"We have to get him back to the Shrieking Shack."

"We have to wait until everyone leaves."

"But-"

"Wait. I think the game is over." They looked and saw the golden snitch clutched in Ginny Weasley's hand.

Everyone had finally filed out of the stadium and James and Sirius crawled out from under the bleachers and pulled out Harry. They transformed into their animagi form and draped Harry across James' back and covered him with the invisibility cloak as they went towards the Whomping Willow.

**AN:** Ok There's the next chapter. I know it's kind of a cliffhanger. But everyone please R&R.


	11. Remembering That Night

**AN:** Here's anothe chapter. Hope yo guys like it. I know that some of you wanted me to use another memory, but I figured I should stay true to the book with this one. Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling.

Chapter 9: Remembering That Night

"Lily!" James carried Harry up the stairs as Sirius followed them.

"How was the game?" She came out and stopped in her tracks when she saw Harry. "What happened?"

"He fainted." James took him into his room and laid him on the bed.

"I think it was the dementors coming onto the field." Sirius said. "It looked like he was having a fit."

"Try to get him to wake." Lily said. "I'll get him some chocolate."

"Why would he faint like that?" Sirius asked as Lily walked out.

"I don't know, but I think he's waking up." They saw his eyes slowly open. "Hey, son. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. What happened?"

"You fainted."

"Why?"

"We're not sure."

"Here. Eat this." Lily came in and handed him a chocolate frog. "You'll feel better."

"What were those things?"

"Dementors." Sirius told him. "They guard Azkaban."

"I think I heard you guys."

"What?"

"In my head."

"They force you to relive your worst memory."

"I think it was the night that Voldemort came-"

"I'll let you three talk. This seems like a family thing." Sirius walked out as James and Lily sat beside Harry on the bed.

Ron and Hermione sat in the headmaster's office waiting for Dumbledore and McGonagall to come back in. They looked up as the door opened and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall came in.

"Well, we've searched the grounds." McGonagall told them. "And nothing. There was no sign of Mr. Potter."

"But I swear I saw him." Ron said. "He was with a great black dog."

"I believe you, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore told him. "But we haven't found any signs of him being here. But we'll talk to the minister about getting extra dementors at the gates."

"Ok." They left the office and started back to the Gryffindor common room. "You believe me, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Hermione told him. "They could've covered him with his invisibility cloak."

"Yeah." They went through the portrait hole and were greeted by a victory party.

"Excellent catch, Ginny." Hermione told her.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Harry would've done loads better."

"Yeah."

"He'll be back. And he'll be back on the team."

"We just want to know that he's ok." Ron said.

"We all want that."

Lily and James walked out of Harry's room that night after he fell asleep. They found Sirius in the kitchen eating a cold ham

"Is Harry ok?" he asked them.

"Yeah. We talked for a bit." James sighed. "I can't believe he remembered that night."

"What all does he remember?"

"Me telling Lily that Voldemort was there, telling her to take Harry and run. Then the door bursting open, Voldemort telling Lily to step aside, his cruel laugh."

"He heard my screams." Lily said softly.

"What?" Sirius looked at her.

"My screams. When Voldemort turned his wand on me. He heard my screams."

"Oh my gosh."

"I have to do something," James said. "So that he never has to hear that again."

"But what are you going to do?" Lily asked.

"What can you do?" Sirius looked at him.

"I don't know. But I have to do something. I have to protect him." He vowed as Lily and Sirius just looked at him.

**AN:** So there's another chapter. Please R&R. I will try to post another chapter sometime this week.


	12. Best Christmas Ever

**AN:** Here's another chapter. Hope you like it. Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling.

Chapter 10: Best Christmas Ever

Before any of them knew, it was the holidays. Harry was looking forward to it more than he had the last two years because he would be with his parents and godfather this year.

Harry was doing really well in all of his school work, too; especially in potions. He guessed it was because Snape wasn't breathing down his neck as he brewed the potions.

And James started giving Harry anti-dementor lessons, which was hard because they couldn't use an actual dementor to practice. But every time they saw one get onto the grounds, Harry would try to make it leave. And he was getting better at it.

Christmas Day arrived and Lily and James were awake early. But they stayed in bed until they knew Harry had opened his presents.

The door burst open and they smiled as Harry ran in and hugged them. Sirius appeared in the doorway as he pulled back.

"Thanks."

"So you like your presents?" Sirius asked him.

"Yeah. Thanks for the Firebolt. How were you able to get it?"

"This ginger cat has been hanging around lately. I've always been Padfoot whenever it was around. But I had it place the order in your name. Took the money out of my account to pay for it. Think of it as thirteen years worth of birthday and Christmas presents. Your parents said I could spoil you this year."

"I loved your presents, too." Harry turned to his parents. "I like the photo album you made of all my family, Mom. I'm glad you kept Aunt Petunia out of it, though."

"We'll go through it later and I'll tell you all about every person in there." Lily smiled at him.

"And that quidditch game is cool. You made it yourself?" He looked at James.

"Sure did." James said. "With Sirius' help."

"Can we play it later?"

"Sure."

"Were your friends able to send you gifts?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. An assortment of candy they picked up from Hogsmeade. And Mrs. Weasley sent me a hand-knitted sweater with a Gryffindor lion on it and a whole bunch of sweets."

"I'm glad." Lily started to get up. "I'll start with the supper. We were able to get quite a few things to make this almost like the school feast."

"I'll help you." Sirius followed her out and Harry sat beside James on the bed.

"How much longer will I stay here?" he looked at his dad. "Will you catch Peter soon?"

"Hopefully." He sighed. "We want you to be happy. I know you want to be with your friends."

"I like being with you guys, too."

"We're trying to work out a plan to lure your friend, Ron here when he has Scabbers with him."

"But you won't hurt him, will you?"

"Of course not." He assured him. "Go on and get dressed and meet me in the kitchen with the game. We'll try a game of it."

"Ok. Sure." Harry went to his room and came out wearing the sweater Mrs. Weasley had made him and carrying the game. He sat at the table and him and his dad played as Sirius and Lily made supper.

**AN:** So there was another chapter for you guys. Did you figure out who the ginger cat is? There will only be a few more chapters to this story. I'm thinking about making a sequel to this. Tell me what you think. Please R&R.


	13. Sick & Narrow Escape

**AN:** Here's another chapter. Hope you all like it. Can you guess who sent Ginny that note? Anyway, please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** THE POEM IS NOT MINE. I FOUND IT IN A MAGAZINE. I JUST BORROWED IT FOR THIS STORY.

I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling.

Chapter 11: Sick & Narrow Escape

With the new year came colder nights, and the Shrieking Shack wasn't the warmest place to be. At night, they all usually sat around the stove trying to stay warm as they talked.

Lily and James had just gotten comfortable in their bed one February night when there was a knock at their door and Harry came in.

"Mum?" he looked at her. "It's a lot colder in my room tonight. Is there any extra blankets?"

"Yeah. Go back to your room and I'll bring you one."

"Ok." He walked out and she got out of bed.

"I can get it for him." James told her.

"No. It's all right. I got it." She walked out and went into Harry's room with the extra blankets. "I warmed it up for you, honey."

"Thanks, Mum." Harry lay down as she spread it out over him.

"Good night. Get some sleep." She kissed his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He mumbled as she walked out.

Lily and James awoke early the next morning when they heard commotion in Harry's room. They walked in and saw Sirius rushing over to Harry with a bucket he found.

"Here. Use this." Harry bent over it and heaved.

"Is he ok?" James asked as Lily went to him.

"I woke up and heard him." Sirius said. "I came in and he had heaved all over the floor. I cleaned it up and found the bucket."

"You'll be ok, honey." Lily told Harry as he lay back. "I'll heat up some broth for you. I think it's the flu."

Harry moaned as she left and James sat beside Harry on the bed. He was already fast asleep again.

"Some Valentine's Day this will be." James sighed. "I was hoping me and Lily could spend some time alone."

"I can take care of Harry tonight." Sirius told him. "You two just worry about each other."

"Thanks." James smiled at him as Lily brought in a bowl of hot broth.

"Wake up, Harry. You need to eat." He slowly sat up and she helped him eat as James and Sirius left.

"Mom, can I write to someone today?" Harry asked softly.

"One of your friends?"

"Kind of."

"I think it's safe enough."

"Ok." He finished eating and fell back to sleep as she walked out and closed the door behind her.

Ginny sat by the common room fire re-reading through the letter that was sent to her that morning. It wasn't signed, but it was beautiful.

"Hey, Ginny." Hermione went up to her. "What do you have there?"

"I think it's a love note. It's not signed, though."

"Do you mind if I see it?"

"No. Read it." She gave it to her and she opened it up.

Love

Whatever comes

My way in life,

Your love will see me through;

I'm stronger for your caring

And the thoughtful

Things you do.

Ever since we met I somehow

Knew we'd never part.

We're soul mates,

And I'll always hold you

Close within my heart.

"Wow." Hermione gave it back to her. "You have no idea who could've sent it?"

"None."

"You have a secret admirer. This is exciting."

"Don't tell any of my brothers."

"I won't."

Harry awoke in the middle of the night and got out of bed and went to find Sirius. He knew his parents wanted some time alone so he didn't want to disturb them. He didn't find him in his room, but he heard the trap door. A few moments later, Sirius came up the stairs.

"Harry, what are you doing up?" He went to him.

"I think I need some more medicine. Where were you?"

"That's what I'd like to know." James came out.

"Ok. Don't be mad." Sirius started.

"I don't like conversations that start like that." Lily came out as well. "Especially when Sirius says it."

"Did you go back up to the school?" James asked.

"I was able to get into Gryffindor tower."

"What'd you do?"

"I got into the third years' dormitory. I almost had Peter when there was screaming. It was Harry's friend, Ron."

"You didn't hurt him, did you?" Harry asked.

"No. He probably thought I was going to when he saw me standing over him. He screamed and I took off."

"I think we should get back to bed." Lily told them all. "I'll give Harry some more Pepper Up potion and I'll yell at Sirius in the morning."

"Looking forward to it." Sirius mumbled as they all went off to bed.

**AN:** So there's another chapter. Hope you like it. This is the first hint of the Harry/ Ginny ship. Tune into the next chapter. That's when everything will be revealed. Please R&R.


	14. Secret Revealed

**AN:** Here's another chapter. Two days in a row. Hope you like it. The next few chapters will get a lot more exciting. Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling.

Chapter 12: Secret Revealed

Harry sat by the entrance to the Whomping Willow with the binoculars and watched everything happening on the grounds. He could see a class doing an exam out by the lake. He recognized Ron and Hermione heading towards the school and wished he could join them. If their chance didn't come soon, they didn't know what would happen.

A few hours later, Harry saw two figures moving towards him chasing after a small creature. He got up and went up the trap door to get everyone.

"Mum! Dad! Sirius!" Harry found them in the kitchen. "Scabbers is up near the Whomping Willow, and Ron and Hermione are trying to catch him."

"Plan in motion." James got up. "Harry, you know what to do."

"Yeah." Harry went to his room as the others went down to the tunnel. Harry got out the mirror that Sirius had given him and spoke into it.

"Remus Lupin!"

Remus was in his office ready for a relaxing night after he drank the potion. Suddenly he heard a loud buzzing noise coming from his desk. He opened the bottom drawer and found a mirror. It looked like one of the mirrors that James and Sirius used to use.

"Hello?" He looked into the mirror and saw the face of a teenage boy; with a lightning-bolt-shaped scar on his forehead.

"Are you Remus Lupin?"

"Harry Potter?"

"I need your help."

"What's the problem?"

"I need you to come to the place you used to hide out in every month when you transformed while you attended Hogwarts."

"How do you-"

"Just come."

"I'm on my way."

Harry was waiting by the trap door when Remus came up. He smiled at him as he saw a little of both James and Lily in him.

"I wasn't sure if you'd come." He told him.

"Why am I here?"

"Come with me." He followed him up the stairs and to a back room. They heard yelling as they reached the room.

"Just calm down. I'm not going to hurt you."

"You already did!"

"I didn't mean to."

"And you've probably already hurt Harry, too."

"No, he didn't." Harry went in. "I'm fine."

"Harry!" Hermione ran to him. "I didn't think we'd ever see you again. You've been here all this time?"

"Yeah." He spotted Ron not moving. "Sirius, what happened to Ron?"

"It was an accident. I was going for the rat."

"He almost took my leg off." Ron said as Harry went to him. "You've been living with a murderer?"

"He's not a murderer. He's my godfather."

"Remus?" Sirius looked at him. "Are you ok?"

"Peter." He looked at Sirius then at the rat that was squirming in Ron's hands. "It was Peter, wasn't it?"

"Professor, you don't actually believe-" Ron started.

"Give him the rat, Ron." Harry said.

"Harry, not you too!" Hermione said. "You've been jinxed by him. That's it!"

"Look into my eyes, Hermione." Harry stood in front of her. "You know all about hexes and things. You'll be able to tell if I've been hexed."

"He hasn't." Hermione said after a moment.

"Ron, please. It's not a joke." Harry looked at him. "Nothing will happen if he's just a rat."

"Ok, Harry." Ron held out the struggling Scabbers and Harry handed him to Sirius.

"Ready?" Sirius looked at Remus.

"Ready." He took out his wand. Sirius put Scabbers down on the table and they both pointed their wands at him. A few seconds later, a bald man stood before them.

"Sirius, Remus, my old friends."

"I spent twelve years in Azkaban for a crime that you framed me for." Sirius had him cornered against the wall.

"You sold James and Lily to Voldemort." Remus accused. "You were supposed to be our friend."

"I didn't mean to-" Peter sobbed.

"Yes, you did." Two more people came in. Remus looked back and gasped.

"James? Lily?"

**AN:** So there's another chapter. Hope you liked it. Sorry about the cliffie. The next few chapters will get a bit more exciting. So please R&R.


	15. RevelationsAgain

**AN:** Well, here's another chapter. Hope you like it. Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling.

Chapter 13: Revelations…Again

"Harry," Hermione looked at him. "Your parents are alive? This is where you've been?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "Isn't it great?"

"James? Lily?" Remus looked at them.

"We'll explain everything later, Remus." James told him. "Right now, we need to take care of the filth."

"James, my friend." Peter started towards him.

"Save it." He spat at him. "I can't believe I was ever friends with you. I can't believe we trusted you. How stupid we were."

"You sold us out, Peter." Lily stated firmly. "You told Voldemort our whereabouts. You left our son an orphan."

"I'm sorry." Peter sobbed.

"It's not enough." James pointed his wand at him and some ropes bound around Peter's body. "Harry, you and your friends go out onto the grounds and send up some red sparks to alert someone up at the school. If you have any problems, call for us."

"Ok." Harry helped Hermione stand up Ron and they walked out of the room.

"When exactly did you come here, Harry?" Ron asked.

"The night I ran away. It took me awhile to trust them, but I truly believe it's them."

"What'll happen now?" Hermione asked as they crawled up onto the grass.

"Hopefully Sirius will be cleared now that we have proof about Peter."

"I can't believe he was my rat." Ron said. "Who would want to spend twelve years as a rat?"

"Someone who wanted to lay low until they knew that Voldemort was getting stronger."

"That's crazy." All three of them sent off red sparks towards the school. "But at least you have your parents now."

"Yeah." He smiled as they heard a group of people coming towards them.

"Miss Granger? Mr. Weasley?" Professor McGonagall's wand beamed passed over them. "What are you- Mr. Potter?"

"Professor," he smiled. "I'm fine. Sirius Black is down this tunnel, but let me go get him. Please?"

"Let him go, Minerva." Dumbledore came up to them. "This should be very interesting."

Harry disappeared down into the tunnel and a few moments later he came out with the other four.

"Oh my." Dumbledore proclaimed.

"Headmaster," James pushed Peter towards him. "Peter Pettigrew. As you can see, he's alive. Which means that Sirius did not murder him. Or betray us. We switched Secret-Keepers."

"We want him punished for everything he's done to our friend and our son." Lily said. "We want him sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss."

"It should be your say over the punishment." Professor McGonagall stated. "But you'll have to be questioned with truth serum in front of the Minister of Magic."

"Of course."

"And Harry should be checked out by Madam Pomphrey just to be sure."

"I'm fine." Harry said.

"Humor them, son." James told him. "Let Poppy examine you. We'll be there in a few hours."

"Ok." Dumbledore conjured a stretcher for Ron and they all walked up to the castle together.

**AN:** So there's another chapter. Hope you liked it. I'll try to repost again next week. But I'm starting to get sick, so I'm not sure. In the next couple of chapters, Harry will find something big out about his family, and his trust in Dumbledore will be tested. And Him and Ginny will hook up. So please R&R.


	16. Catching Up & Asking For Help

**AN:** Well, here's another chapter. It's another rare long one. I hope you like it. You'll find out the whole story about why Harry's parents weren't there to watch him grow up. And Dumbledore's hand in it. I' starting to think about the sequel. But I have no idea about what I'll call it. If you guys have any suggestions, please write and tell me. So anyway, please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to the brilliant mind of Jk Rowling.

Chapter 14: Catching Up & Asking For Help

Harry slowly changed into some pajamas behind the screen as Madam Pomphrey talked quietly to Professor McGonagall over by her office. He silently came out from behind the screen and saw Hermione sitting at the end of the bed that Ron was occupying. His foot had been bandaged and was resting on a pillow. Hermione motioned for him to be quiet as he sat on the bed and they listened to Madam Pomphrey and Professor McGonagall talk.

"How is he?"

"He's fine." Madam Pomphrey told her. "He said he had the flu back in February, but it only lasted a couple days. He told me Lily had some Pepper Up Potion that she gave him."

"And other than that, he's fine?"

"Perfectly. The headmaster wants him to stay here a couple days so he can prepare the school."

"Well, the minister should be here by now. I should go and play mediator. None of them ever liked Fudge much." They heard the door close behind her and Madam Pomphrey came over to them.

"You three all right?" she asked them.

"Fine." They told her.

"The headmaster said you can stay up until the minister is done interrogating your parents and godfather, Potter. Just don't be too loud."

"Ok." They watched her go into her office and Harry turned to the other two.

"So what's been going on this year?" he asked. "I mean, besides Ginny replacing me as seeker. She is good. I went to the games."

"So that was you." Ron said. "I saw you with a dog, and you were passed out."

"The dog was Sirius, he's an animagi. I passed out because of the dementors."

"But you missed a whole year of school." Hermione said. "Will you be able to make it up?"

"Leave it to you to worry about school with all this going on." Ron told her.

"And besides, I did get schooling." Harry told them. "They all tutored me. Got the books I needed and we did at least two subjects a day."

"I wonder how it's going in Dumbledore's office."

"Good, I hope."

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Hermione told him.

Dumbledore sat listening to James, Lily, and Sirius as they gave the minister their statement after he administered the truth serum.

"Ok. Peter Pettigrew will be sent to Azkaban without a trial. No charges will be brought up against any of you. And Harry can start over with you guys as soon as possible." Fudge told them all.

"Minister, maybe you can help us with something." Lily looked at him. "We haven't told Harry this. We plan on telling him tonight if he's still awake."

"Anything, Mrs. Potter."

"We have three kids out there somewhere. We were forced to put them up for adoption. We want them back."

"Of course. The Ministry will do anything they can to find them for you."

"Thank you."

"Come on. Let's go and see Harry." Sirius told them. "Maybe he's still awake."

"He most likely is. He probably wanted to wait up for us."

"I will inform the school tomorrow that Harry has returned safe and sound. And about the three of you." Dumbledore told them.

"Thank you, headmaster." They walked out of his office and down to the hospital wing. They spotted Harry with Ron and Hermione as they laughed and ate sweets.

"Poppy," they smiled at her. "How's he been?"

"I can tell that they're all tired, but they wanted to wait up until you came and told them the news."

"Ok. Let's go tell him." They walked down to where the three of them were and they smiled as they spotted them.

"Sirius, you're here. Does that mean-"

"He's free." James told him. "Peter's been sent to Azkaban. And we can take you home when the school term officially ends."

"Do we even have a home?"

"Dumbledore's working on retrieving it. He'll replot it somewhere else so we'll be safe."

"And Sirius will be staying with us until he's able to get back on his feet again." Lily told him.

"Great." Harry smiled.

"There's something else that we should tell you," Lily said. "Two things really. Your friends can stay and hear this. They'll hear about it eventually."

"Ok. What is it?"

"We didn't tell you the whole truth before." James told him. "About why we missed most of your life."

"What do you mean? You said you were in that place that sped up time."

"That was partly true. But when we came back, you were two. We went to Dumbledore right away, and he sent us on a mission. We just got back from it."

"What?!" Harry shot up. "You could've come and got me away from the Dursley's when I was two? And Dumbledore knew?"

"Calm down." Lily held him down onto the bed. "This mission was to secure a safe future for all of us. A Voldemort-free future."

"What do you mean?"

"He had us trying to find dark artifacts that were important to Voldemort."

"And did you?"

"We found a few." James said. "But we couldn't stay away from you anymore. We didn't even tell Dumbledore. We just went to get Sirius, then you."

"And there's more." Lily told him.

"What else?"

"You have three siblings. A brother and two sisters."

"What?"

"We were forced to put them up for adoption while we were on our mission."

"The Ministry is going to help us find them, though." James told him. "So we'll all be together soon."

**AN:** So there's another chapter. How'd you like the surprising turn of events? Was any of you expecting that one? Did you guys figure out what the dark artifacts is referring to? Well, only a few more chapters left. Remember, try to give me some ideas on a story title for the sequel. It will involve the plot of Goblet Of Fire, but it will also have extra things as well. Such as them finding the other Potter children, Ginny and Harry getting serious, Ron trying to deal with the seriousness of their relationship, and a few other things. So write and tell me your ideas, and maybe I'll choose one. Anyway, please R&R.


	17. True Feelings Revealed

**AN:** Here's another chapter. Only one more to go. So Ginny and Harry got together this chapter. It didn't turn out the way I wanted it, but it'll do. I'm working on the sequel right now. I'd still like to hear your guys' suggestions on possible story titles for it. Anyway please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling.

Chapter 15: True Feelings Revealed

Ginny Weasley ran across the Common Room towards Hermione once she had entered.

"Is it true? Is Harry really back?"

"Yeah. And his parents are still alive. Sirius Black is his godfather, but he's innocent. Peter Pettigrew is the murderer. He's still alive."

"What?"

"He'll explain everything. He wants to see you."

"He asked for me?"

"I think he wants to tell you that you played well as seeker."

"Ok. Be prepared for lots of questions."

"Right."

Ginny walked into the Hospital Wing and saw Ron and Harry lying in their beds. Ron saw her and pointed her out to Harry.

"I'll wait in the hall for you." He told them and he walked out as Ginny sat by his bed.

"Harry," James, Lily, and Sirius came out of Madam Pomphrey's office. "Poppy said you can leave once you- Hey. You must be Ginny Weasley."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." She smiled at them.

"You were great as seeker."

"Thanks. You guys are friends with Professor Lupin, right?"

"Yeah. Why?" Sirius asked.

"Are you aware that he resigned this morning?"

"What?"

"Yeah. It's all over school that he's a werewolf. He says the owls will start arriving from parents and-"

"We should go talk to him." Lily said. "We'll see you soon, Harry."

"Ok." He smiled as they left. "You were really good at seeker, Ginny. I watched you."

"Thanks. You'll do loads better once you're back on the team next year."

"So…did you get my letter on Valentine's Day?"

"What- You sent me that poem?"

"Did you like it?"

"Well, yeah. You didn't sign it, though."

"Sorry. I was sick at the time. I guess I forgot."

"So what did it mean?"

"It means that I want to go out with you. Do you want to go out with me?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "But my brothers-"

"Well, I already talked to Ron about it. I had to make sure my best friend was ok with me going out with his sister. He says he's fine with it."

"Ok. We can go out." She smiled.

"Great." He got up. "Isn't the feast going to start soon?"

"Yeah." She saw him pull out his trunk. "How'd you get your stuff back?"

"Sirius went to go get it this morning." He followed her out and they met up with Ron. "I have to show you guys this game that my dad and Sirius made for me. It's like a Quidditch game. We can play it on the train on the way home."

"Sure." Ron told him.

"Reinforcements are here." Fred and George came down the Grand Staircase with Hermione. "We're here to escort you into the feast and to fend off all the people that will want to ask you lots of questions."

"Thanks." He smiled as he left his things by the front doors and followed them in.

Everyone stopped to look at him as they all entered. Harry spotted his parents and Sirius sitting by Dumbledore at the staff table as they talked to him. They caught his eye and waved to him as he sat at the Gryffindor table.

"I see them holding hands." Sirius mumbled to James. "We were right. He does like her."

"Like who?" Lily looked at them.

"Harry likes Ginny Weasley." James told her. "We noticed that he talked about her a lot."

"I for one am glad they're together." Dumbledore said. "I've been rooting for them."

"You don't pay attention to the love lives of the students." Lily looked at him.

"On the contrary," he smiled. "I see how some feel about others. And Ginny and Harry remind me of you two. Both trying to fight their feelings, but forced to reveal them anyway."

"It will be an interesting summer." James said.

"I don't see Lupin up there anywhere." Harry looked all along the staff table. "So I guess he really did resign."

"He left a few minutes ago by carriage." Hermione told him. "So will you go on to fourth year next term?"

"Oh, yeah. I took all the exams today monitored by Professor McGonagall. She said she was impressed by how well I was taught."

"I'll say this," George said. "This was one interesting year for all of us."

"Yeah. Scabbers was really Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black was framed, Harry's parents are alive…"

"As weird as it was, I think things will get even weirder for me." Harry said as he took Ginny's hand. She smiled at him as Dumbledore stood up to address them and everyone else got quiet.

**AN:** There's another chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Only one more chapter to go, then I'll start on the sequel. Still need some title suggestions. Please send them to me if you can think of any, and I'll send a shout out to you in the story. Keep an eye out this week for the last chapter. There will be a confrontation with James and Sirius and the Dursley's. So watch out for it. Anyway, please R&R.


	18. A New Beginning

**AN:** Ok. Here it is, everyone. The last chapter to this story. Hope you enjoyed the story. The sequel will be up in a couple weeks. Maybe sooner if my schedule permits it. So please R&R.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter charcters. They belong to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling.

Chapter 16: A New Beginning

Everyone was gathered in the Entrance Hall waiting for the carriages to arrive to take them all to Hogsmeade Station. Harry was waiting for Ginny as Hermione came up with a wicker basket.

"What's that?" He asked her.

"My cat, Crookshanks. I got him at the Magical Menagerie last summer with my birthday money."

"That's the cat." Sirius came up to them as she opened the top of the basket. "The ginger cat."

"This is the cat that placed the order for my Firebolt?" Harry looked at him.

"Yeah."

"You know Crookshanks?" Hermione looked at Sirius.

"Yeah. We're friends."

"Did I just hear that you have a Firebolt?" Ron asked as Fred and George came up to them.

"Yeah. Sirius gave it to me for Christmas."

"Can we see it?" Fred asked.

"Once we're on the train."

"The carriages are here." Ginny came up to them. They all grabbed their stuff and loaded into one with Sirius and Harry's parents.

They reached the station and everyone boarded and tried to find some seats.

"You sit with your friends, Harry." Lily told him. "We'll be sitting with Sirius in the front compartment."

"Ok." He smiled after them and followed the others to find a compartment by themselves.

"Come on." Ron persisted. "Let's see the Firebolt."

"Ok." Harry opened his trunk and pulled it out. It hung in midair at the perfect height for Harry to mount it.

"That is wicked." Fred said as Harry put it away again and got out the Quidditch game.

"I promised Ron the first game." Harry said. "Do you want to play Hogwarts teams or World Cup teams?"

"World Cup. I want to be Europe."

"I'll be Germany, then." As they said it, the miniature figures on the broomsticks changed colors and two game pieces set themselves up on the game board.

"Your dad made this?" Ron asked.

"Sirius helped him."

"Wicked." They spent the remainder of the trip back taking turns playing the game as Harry told them about staying in the Shrieking Shack.

The train slowed down and everyone unloaded and went through the barrier leading back to the muggle world. Harry was immediately besieged by Ron's parents.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley hugged him tightly. "Oh, thank goodness you're all right."

"I'm fine." He smiled as his parents and Sirius came through the barrier.

"Molly," Lily smiled at her. "I want to thank you. Harry told us what all you've done for him."

"It's nothing. He's like another son."

"Is that them?" Sirius spotted three people standing a little ways away. The bony-faced woman stared at them in shock.

"That's them." Harry said.

"Let me at them." James started towards them.

"James, don't make a scene." Lily told him.

"I won't. I'm just going to scare them." He and Sirius walked over to the Dursley's and they cowered away from him.

"I would thank you for raising my son," James stood in front of Vernon. "But you didn't do that great of a job. How dare you lay a hand on my son. How dare you lock him in a cupboard."

"He should be grateful that we treated him so well."

"And you should be grateful that I don't hex you right here, right now, in front of the whole station."

"James, Sirius, let's go." Lily came over to them, not looking at Petunia. "They're so not worth it."

"Harry, let's go." James called. "Dumbledore sent us an owl when we were on the train. He's located the house and has replotted it."

"Ok." He finished saying good-bye to Ginny and followed his parents and godfather out to the parking lot, where a ministry car was waiting for them.

"Fudge's orders." James told him. "Let's all get in so we can go to our new lives."

Harry waved to the Weasley's and Hermione and her parents one last time and got into the ministry car and started towards his new and better life.

THE END

**AN:** So there it is. The end of this story. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll be starting on the sequel soon. Please R&R.


End file.
